OS The Game Begins
by Kyllia
Summary: OS sur la première rencontre entre Sherlock et Jim... Je rêve ou ce résumé est nul?


**C**oucou, me revoici!

**J**'ai une nouvelle idée de fanfic' sur ce cher Sherly, mais il faut encore que je travaille dessus, alors en attendant, voici un petit OS spécial  
**E**njoy!

* * *

**OS - The Game Beggins**

**E**ncre une réception au manoir Holmes, encore à l'honneur de son frère. Cette fois-ci, Sherlock ne savait pas exactement pour quelle raison précise elle avait lieu, mais tout ce qui lui importait, ou plutôt l'exaspérait, c'était le nombre considérable de personnes qui envahissaient le manoir le temps d'une soirée, polluant ainsi sa tranquillité et sa réflexion. Mycroft l'avait encore forcé à rester au milieu des convives, espérant ainsi l'ouvrir un peu plus sur le monde. Mais hélas, à presque 19ans, Sherlock n'avait aucune envie de se frotter au monde extérieur. Il avait eu son diplôme haut la main et depuis, vivait en ermite dans le manoir familial, travaillant sur ses expériences des jours durant. Malheureusement, de son côté, son frère Mycroft gravissait les échelons de son petit monde et se devait donc de s'ouvrir à la société. Lune et Soleil. Mycroft et Sherlock. Ainsi, une fois de plus, le cadet des Holmes était contraint de rester adossé à un mur au milieu d'une foule bigarrée de personnes futiles qui ne pensaient qu'au paraître. Son grand jeu dans ce genre de situation était de dévisager chacune des personnes qui passait devant lui et de briser ce paraître afin de découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Il gardait évidemment ce qu'il découvrait pour lui, car de toute manière, il n'avait personne à qui le raconter... Peut-être que Mycroft aurait été intéressé de savoir quelle et quelle personne couchaient ensemble, qui trompait qui, mais Sherlock ne voulait pas entrer dans le monde de son aîné et devenir un instrument dans sa montée vers le pouvoir. Pour lui, toute cette fête n'était qu'une stupide mascarade qu'il aimait à regarder de loin, un sourire moqueur au visage.  
Ce jour là cependant, alors qu'il était tranquillement adossé à un mur, contemplant tout ces gens soit disant amis avec son frère, une voix le tira de sa torpeur.

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas à force? »  
Sherlock tourna la tête vers l'origine de cette voix légèrement moqueuse et son regard tomba sur un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, d'une taille modeste et vêtu d'un costume gris. Brun de cheveux et d'oeil, il avait une apparence quelconque si on ne comptait pas ce que son regard dégageait ainsi que l'aura qui flottait autour de lui. Inquiétante, presque malsaine, mais terriblement envoûtante. On sentait tout de suite que cet homme était d'une intelligence hors norme, mais on se doutait qu'il soit foncièrement bon. Tout comme Sherlock, il était adossé au mur, un pied négligemment posé sur celui-ci, une coupe de champagne à la main, et il lançait au jeune Holmes un regard ambiguë.

« -Qu'est-ce qui m'ennuierait? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix grave.

-De jauger ainsi les gens, de dévoiler tous leurs secrets alors qu'au fond, ça ne te sers pas à grand chose... Ce n'est pas horripilant? De toujours jouer le même jeu, de devoir toujours avoir la même attitude, de bien vérifier si on rentre dans le moule que les autres nous prépare? »

Sherlock tressait. En quelques phrases, le jeune inconnu venait de résumer tout ce que lui même ressassait sans cesse dans son esprit sans vraiment oser se l'avouer. Oui, il s'ennuyait, oui, il était lassé de tout cela, de faire semblant, des autres... Comme en réponse à ses réflexions, l'inconnu se redressa et se glissa d'un pas léger vers lui.

« Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas discuter un peu plus au calme, hmm? »

Il avait beau faire une bonne tête de moins que lui, l'inconnu faisait preuve d'une incroyable autorité et d'une assurance sans borne. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Sherlock hocha la tête et le suivit lentement à travers les pièces remplies de convives, comme entouré d'une sorte de brume qui floutait tout autour de lui sauf l'inconnu au costume gris. Ce dernier, apparemment parfaitement à l'aise dans cette maison, le dirigea jusqu'à la bibliothèque qui par chance était vide. Il referma la porte derrière Sherlock et se mit à contempler les livres des immenses étagères d'un air intéressé, sans plus se soucier de l'autre, comme s'il avait disparut. Assez surpris par cette attitude, Sherlock ne réagit d'abord pas avant de finir par briser le silence:

« Qui es-tu? »

L'inconnu tourna enfin la tête vers lui, les sourcils légèrement relevés, comme si il prenait conscience de sa présence. Il finit par sourire et répondit d'une voix douce:

« -James Moriarty. Mais si ça ne t'embête pas, je préférerai que tu m'appelle Jim. Ça sonne beaucoup mieux.

-Je suis...

-Je sais qui tu es Sherlock, le coupa Jim en levant une main. Eh! S'exclama-t-il soudain. Ça te tente une partie? »

Il désigna la table d'échec au fond de la pièce. Un sourire ironique tordit le visage de Sherlock.

« -Toujours, mais tu vas avoir une surprise.

-Oh non, répondit Jim en s'asseyant, c'est toi qui va en avoir une. »

Le cadet Holmes prit l'autre chaise tout en dévisageant Jim. Il était à la fois intrigué, attiré et exaspéré par le personnage, sans parvenir à définir lequel des trois sentiments prédominait. Ils se jaugèrent un moment du regard avant de baisser les yeux vers le jeu. Jim avait les noirs, Sherlock les blancs. D'un geste souple et plein de grâce, Jim fit signe à Sherlock de commencer. Celui-ci s'exécuta et une longue partie commença. Jamais Sherlock n'avait rencontré d'adversaire aussi bon que Jim, et il se surprit à prendre un réel plaisir à se torturer les méninges pour tenter de gagner. Par de rapides coups d'oeil, il se rendit vite compte que son adversaire prenait le même plaisir. Leurs mains virevoltaient au dessus de l'échiquier et Sherlock eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté pour les laisser jouer. Ce moment hors du temps était à la fois plein de complicité et d'intimité, une première pour Sherlock, qui s'en sentit grisé. Il avait un mal fou à contrer les attaques de Jim, mais ce dernier était dans la même position que lui. Les pièces tombaient peu à peu, sans jamais qu'un des deux ne prenne réellement le dessus sur l'autre. Tout n'était qu'un tour de rôle, une balance étrange de pouvoir, régulière, un coup Jim, un coup lui... Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que leurs deux rois. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment précis qu'ils redressèrent la tête et se fixèrent. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jim qui d'un geste souple coucha son roi.

« Bravo, complimenta-t-il son adversaire. C'est l'une de mes plus belles parties. »

Sherlock ne put qu'hocher la tête car il ressentait soudain une étrange fatigue, comme si il venait de courir un marathon. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Jim qui, enfoncé dans son fauteuil, se caressait pensivement le menton.

« -Tu pourrais faire tellement de chose Sherlock, tu es tellement brillant, murmura-t-il d'une voix basse, presque pour lui même.  
-Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus. Je veux dire, la fac ne m'intéresse pas de toute manière, et je doute qu'un travail me plaise un jour... Du moins pas un travail existant. »

Jim hocha de nouveau la tête puis sourit, presque à lui même.

« Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu veux dire... »  
Ils laissèrent un moment de silence que Sherlock brisa:

« -Et toi, que fais-tu?

-Moi? Je m'ennuie, répondit Jim avant de se pencher par dessus l'échiquier, le regard plongé dans celui de son vis à vis. Je m'ennuie terriblement dans ce monde superficiel et présomptueux. Dans ce monde stupide où les gens brillant sont presque exhibés comme des bêtes de foires. Je m'ennuie parce que mon cerveau n'a aucun répit et qu'il tourne encore et encore dans ma tête. Mais tu comprends ce que ça fait, n'est-ce pas? »

Sherlock déglutit. Pendant un moment, Jim avait presque eut l'air d'un fou, et le jeune Holmes se doutait qu'il n'en était de toute manière pas bien loin... Cependant, ses mots avaient frappé juste et il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer:

« -Et que fais-tu contre cet ennui et ce trop plein cérébral?

-Eh bien, contrairement à toi, je ne me drogue pas. »

Le constat avait été posé froidement et Sherlock crut voir un sourire moqueur fugace sur les lèvres de Jim. Il ressentit une bouffée de rage lui monter dans la gorge.

« -Comment...

-Comment je sais? Le coupa l'autre. Oh, eh bien pour tromper mon ennui, je me suis trouvé une petite occupation... Ou plutôt je me suis crée un emploi... Incluant en quelque sorte le trafic de drogue...

-Quel genre d'emploi?

-Ça, si je te le dis, ce serait gâcher la partie...

-Quelle partie?

-Celle à laquelle nous jouons, Sherlock. La partie à laquelle nous sommes destinés et que nous jouerons jusqu'au bout, même si tu ne le sais pas encore.

-Que veux tu... »

Sans le laisser finir sa phrase, Jim se leva de son siège d'un geste souple et se pencha jusqu'à pouvoir lui sussurer dans l'oreille d'une voix presque sensuelle:

« J'ai hâte que tu vienne jouer avec moi, Sherlock, alors ne mets pas trop de temps à venir... »

Sherlock frissonna en sentant les lèvres de Moriarty effleurer son oreille. Ce dernier ce redressa et se dirigea vers la porte. Sherlock se redressa et se tourna vers lui avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

« Bientôt. » murmura une dernière fois Jim avant de refermer la porte avec un sourire.

Sherlock se rendit compte qu'il tenait dans sa main le roi blanc. Il n'essaya pas de courir rattraper le mystérieux jeune homme, il savait que c'était inutile. Lentement, il se rassit dans son fauteuil et regarda l'échiquier.

« Bientôt. » répéta-t-il à mi-voix.

Comme pour lui répondre, le roi noir au centre de l'échiquier vide refléta la lumière de la lune.

La partie ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

**V**oilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé! :D

**J**e reviendrai bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!

**R**eviews?


End file.
